


Is Life Really A Game?

by zoey990



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drugs, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gamer Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minecraft, Moderator Lena, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Smut, Twitch Streamer Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoey990/pseuds/zoey990
Summary: Kara Danvers, a faceless Minecraft streamer, she has been streaming on Twitch for a bit and surprising for her, she took off a bit. She was averaging about 100 viewers and decided to get a mod, that's where, Lena Luthor came in one day.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts! Yes, this is based off certain Minecraft streamers. If I get anything wrong please correct me. And this is my first story.

Kara Danvers, a faceless Minecraft streamer, she has been streaming on Twitch for a bit and surprising for her, she took off a bit. She was averaging about 100 viewers and decided to get a mod, that's where, Lena Luthor came in one day. Lena didn't come across Kara from Twitch at first, no, she saw her Tiktok first. A small Minecraft Twitch streamer, faceless as well might I add. Ever since that video, Lena Luthor was hooked onto Kara's voice, leading to come across, Karx_. Lena wasn't the first viewer, but she was the one that popped up every time Kara hit, "Go Live!". Slowly but surely, long after Kara's Tiktok blown up, she got a small audience on Twitch, sometimes she would have a face cam but wore gloves, a mask and dark sunglasses. Sometimes doing drunk streams or even high streams. At around 100-150 viewers, Kara thought it was a good idea to have a moderator. As she looks through her viewers she randomly choose who. Lucky enough for Lena, she was chosen. Once she saw that she was a mod, she quite literally screamed and ran around her room, acting like a child that got a bunch of sugar. 

"Chat, I just choose someone that's active a lot to become a mod, for me! Mod, please message me on Instagram", Kara said to her audience. "Alright guys lets get started into the stream and play some Minecraft!" As she plays her Minecraft Hardcore for about an hour, dying about 5 times and losing her diamonds she found off mineshafts, she got a donation, "I love you, you dont have to answer but what is your sexuality?" Kara chuckled a bit, "I am bisexual, and I love you too." The chat spammed "BICON!" "YES BICON" and some others of the bisexual stickers/emotes. This reaction makes Kara tear up and very thankful that she has such good audience.

Lena was happy to know that her comfort streamer came out as bisexual and they have something that they can relate together. However, what Lena saw some people said, she was very disappointed. Some people said the f- slur, some said that gays go to hell, etc. Happy for Lena to ban those people and filtered out those words. Smiling at herself and realizing Kara was going to end stream to cry and get herself composed and will go live in a couple hours to make up the stream. Realizing Lena didnt message Kara like she asked she figured she will after Kara end stream. "Hello, Im Lena, your moderator, congrats on coming out!" Lena sent to Kara on IG. After coming out, Kara couldn't help but cry and ended stream, telling chat that she will be live in a couple hours to make up for the stream. After she hit "End Stream", she heard her phone go off, it was a message request from @lena_my_love. Kara opened the message and said her thanks, telling her to add her to add her on discord to talk and maybe get to know each other. "My discord is kara.d#4426" Kara texted Lena. "Alright! ill add you so look out for a request :)" Lena texted back. "Do you want to call later? Just to go through how we can work together?" Kara asked trying to be friendly and getting to know her mod more. "Um, I will think about it and tell you!" Lena answered. "Just hmu!" Kara ended the conversation at that and got up to grab a drink from her kitchen fridge and sat on the counter, with that she went to go take a small nap on her couch to get some rest before she streams more in a couple hours.


	2. how good of friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning of a friendship? poggers. Let’s see how much of a slow burn i can write.

KARA POV

Waking up from my nap, I can hear my phone ringing from the kitchen counter. “It’s Alex.” I said as I answer the screen, still sleepy. 

“CONGRATULATIONS MY DEAR SISTER!” Alex said screaming into my head, “how are you feeling?” 

“I just woke up, don’t gotta be screaming hella loud to me” I said back, pretty annoyed. 

“Suck it up, your coming out has gone viral, and I checked your sub count and you are so successful!” 

“Let’s go out for dinner, we can go to one of those fancy restaurants!” I suggested, “I know i’ve been very busy and you have been so let’s catch up. Plus, Ill steam for like 2 hours.” 

“It’s almost 3 so sure, why not go to a fancy restaurant to celebrate you, celebrity.” She said keenly.

“I’m not that popular but go off I guess” I said annoyed at the name, “Imma go stream in a bit and i’ll pick you up at, let’s say 6??”

“Perfect, little sis. I’ll see you then, I love you!” Alex said excited. 

“I love you too!” I said, ending the call to check what’s been going on while I slept. Alex wasn’t lying, my coming out was really viral all over the MCYT community. I am shocked and so thankful. Going on IG and seeing a couple messages from Lena and posting about my new discovery. 

[Messages from Lena]

Lena_my_love- Hey, added you on discord, add me back when you can! 

Lena_my_love- Hey, your coming out has literally gone viral! Just wanted you to know! 

Me- Hey, sorry I didn’t reply, just woke up from nap. I’ll be streaming in a bit. also, i wanted to say thank you as a mod and as a fan, it means the world to me.

Lena- I can be a friend as well, not just a mod or a fan, if you want :) see you on stream! 

After that conversation, I got the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I shook my head and got a Monster out my fridge, keeping a mental note to go grocery shopping. Going to my desk and start stream with a “starting soon” banner. Seeing my viewer count going up and up, I felt so happy that Im actually doing well with this. I see that donations are coming in and there’s a level 2 hype train. 

“Chat you are insane, thank you all for the massive support!” I said as I start my stream. 

“How are you doing chat?!” I said happily, “F in the chat if you’re all ready to play some Minecraft!”

LENA POV  
Kara started the stream a couple minutes ago and there so much going on in chat. I know she just woke up and her voice is a bit scrawny. If you ask me, I quite like it. It sounds soothing and comforting. A comfort streamer to a basically friend now? Possibly the best day, especially after a bad with family drama. Living alone now in National City. Sure I have the Luthor name and my shares from when father ruled but Im just in for the money as mother deals with entailed white men. She loves me too much to actually write me off as a stranger, surprisingly, and still planning to have me rule the company in the future. I don’t have a problem with it just boring. Now i’m just getting caught up in my head. I might walk after the stream or something. For now I’ll enjoy watching my favorite streamer and moderating.

*After the stream* THIRD PERSON POV

Kara got off stream and got ready for dinner with Alex. Something told her to text Lena, telling her thank you for keeping chat in check and being there. 

[Messages]  
Kara- Thank you for today! :) 

Lena- No problem! Hope you enjoyed the stream!

Kara- So since we will be working together I wanna see if we can get to know each other better. 

Lena- that sounds good! Where do you live or is that redacted? 

Kara- lmao its alright. I live in National City, California. 

Lena- REALLY?? ME TOO

Kara- well it really is a small world.

Lena- would you like lunch one day? 

Kara- Is this you asking me out? 

Lena- Maybe it is maybe it isn’t. 

Kara- playing hard to get are we? 

Lena- Shhhh that’s a secret. 

Kara- Can I see how you look like? 

Lena- *attached photo*

Kara- you’re really pretty you know 

Lena is typing.... As Kara sees the bubbles going in and out her heart pounds... 

“Well fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex has arrived kids!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Leave any ideas or ways to write better! English isnt my first language so please dont be too harsh :) and tell me if you want more and longer chapters! HAVE A GREAT DAY


End file.
